RenoxRufus: A Little Interrupted
by Lady-Monique
Summary: RenoxRufus story with some lemon. Yay Reno is seme and the rest is just hot. If anyone steals this and claims it as their own they will be in trouble!


Shinra had succeeded in rebuilding itself, even after the horrors of Weapon, Meteor and Sephiroth. The recent incident of the genetically modified juvenile delinquent known as Kadaj releasing his wrath of adolescent anger didn't exactly help either. The Shinra Corporation was also unsuccessful in recruiting Cloud Strife or Tifa Lockheart for its benefits. Rufus Shinra also realised that he had to deal in something other than mako.

Rufus and his other Turks had found other ways, by finding the other Shinra executives surprisingly alive. They decided to still work for Rufus because no-one else would accept them. The Turks stayed out of loyalty. Although Reeve decided to quit for good as he was more interested in hanging around with his Cait Sith and Nanaki.

Rufus Shinra no longer needed a wheel chair, as his Turks found a suitable scientist to repair his spine with stem cell technology. So Rufus decided to take a new look at life, even though he was still cold and stuck up, he made an official apology to Tifa and Barret for trying to execute them, and gave the former members of AVALANCHE 2 million Gil in compensation. This was nothing to Rufus as he was worth more than about 500 trillion Gil. Shinra Corporation now had a new headquarters which Rufus bought off a company that crashed in the stock market. Rufus also decided to hire the majority of the crashed company's former employees as well, as he thought they would make excellent weapon and supply makers.

"Yo', Dot Head what are ya' talkin' about?" asked Reno arrogantly.

"I'm talking about our next mission, it involves finding the whereabouts of an assassin that tried to kill our boss." replied Tseng with a tone of frustration in his voice.

"Don't call him Dot Head! Show some respect Reno, or aren't you capable of that?" interrupted Elena.

"Oh my god Elena, just because you are sleeping with Tseng doesn't mean you have to kiss his ass all day!"

"Reno, you can't talk, you've probably slept with so many people that you have syphilis!"

"Reno, be quiet and stop provoking others, Elena dear that assumption isn't a relevant point right now." interjected Tseng with annoyance.

Rude walked into the room where the other Turks were arguing. They were staying at an inn in Gongaga, the town in which the suspect of the assassination attempt was alleged to be living. It was slightly larger than the ones in its area but was a roundish hut-looking lodge like the rest of the buildings in Gongaga, but it had a hallway in it and several rooms in each suite. Rufus had been complaining about the size of the place with Elena all of the previous day. Rufus walked into the room, only clad in his red silk boxers with messed up bed hair.

"Good Morning," Rufus said dully.

"Err, boss it's like, one in the afternoon right now," Elena stated bluntly. Reno took the advantage of this brief moment to have a good subtle perve at Rufus.

_Oh man, _thought Reno, _I've never seen a GUY that looks that hot in my entire life!_

Reno ogled at every feature of the 23-year-old blonde man. His eyes were first looking into Rufus' cool ocean blue ones. They then moved down to his sculpted face and elegant neck. His eyes trailed down his slightly petite but masculine chest then down to his well endowed crotch bulge through his boxer shorts. Reno's thoughts were cut off by Tseng's voice.

"Reno, is that drool running down your chin?"

"Uhh," he paused "Yeah, I was thinkin' about some juicy co-, HAMBURGERS! I could eat! I'm freakin' starving.'" Reno stated with a mumble bringing itself to an exclamation.

"Lame excuse, Reno." muttered Elena in annoyance.

"Reno, I've been thinking that there's something wrong with you lately." Rude whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's nothin' I swear!" Reno replied hastily.

Rufus was watching the conversation with amusement.

"Well everyone, we better get ready and out of here, we don't know when this assassin could plan to strike again, but one of us has to stay with President Rufus, would you do that Reno?" asked Tseng.

"Yeah sure!" said Reno a bit too loudly. Elena giggled quietly and started whispering things into Tseng's ear, He responded with a strangely polite snicker.

Tseng walked out of the front door with Elena flirtatiously grabbing his arm. Rude approached Reno before he walked out and whispered with warning,

"Don't do anything stupid Reno!"

"Ok, Ok, whatever!" Reno whined back.

"Why are they behaving so strangely towards you Reno? What's going on?" Rufus asked as Rude locked the door.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Reno

"Yeah, right,"

Reno had to admit that he had had a crush on Rufus since he awoke from the coma due to the collapse of the headquarters two years ago.

_When he came awake after the collapse of the headquarters, he was kinda' less harsh and cruel, even though he'd always been sexy, it was a lot easier to be more attracted to him on a more deeper level after he changed from the experience,_ Reno thought to himself slightly dreamily.

"Hey Reno, you said something about wanting hamburgers didn't you?" asked Rufus sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind some onion rings either," Reno was actually hungry at this point in time.

"Then why don't you be useful and order us both some food while I get dressed?"

"Ok, Boss"

Reno picked up the phone while Rufus abruptly walked out of the room.

"Look at that cute little ass!" Reno whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Rufus yelled from his bedroom.

"Uhh, nothing!" Reno replied nervously.

_Damn, I have to stop thinkin' out aloud, _Reno said to himself mentally. Reno dialled the number of Gongaga Village's nearest food outlet.

Rufus put on some long white cargo pants and a sleeveless black turtle neck with his usual brown shoes. He combed his strawberry blonde hair into place with some expensive product. He then moved away from the mirror to think about the way Reno was looking at him earlier. He had been attracted to Reno from the moment he first saw him, but he dismissed it as an insignificant superficial interest, and between then and now he had a few partners. He didn't actually know what Reno's sexual orientation was, but he assumed he was straight because he never saw him hit on guys. Rufus had never had any interest in girls what so ever in his whole life. When his father was alive, he was being chastised constantly about his sexuality when his father found out about it. He never actually told his father directly, but he found out things through gossip. When he was a teenager he was often confused with himself, as his father expected him to be a straight, fairly ordinary high rank businessman. Rufus dismissed the negative thoughts.

_Hmm, I might just have some fun scheming to do here but for now I will celebrate the fact that my Turk Reno likes me, it may be unprofessional to think about him in that way but I am Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Corporation, the wealthiest man in the world, and I will do what I damn well please!_

Reno was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling with boredom while waiting for their food to be delivered. Rufus walked in and sat next to him. Reno was dressed in his usual Turk uniform and his jacket was open and his shirt was half unbuttoned as always. At this time he had left his electro-mag rod on the coffee table. Rufus stared at Reno's form yearningly, he loved it how Reno always had his shirt open, and sometimes it made him feel a little hot.

"What're ya doin'?"

"Nothing obviously, Reno, where's the food?"

"I dunno' it would take longer in a place like this since you're so used to the high life."

"Are you calling me a snob?"

"Well Boss, you are mosta' the time, but you can't help it."

"Hmph, well maybe I'll let you call me Rufus when the others aren't around."

_He he I always win! _Reno thought to himself deviously.

There was a knock on the front door of their suite.

At the door there was a guy with a beer belly and mouldy food covered stubble. He handed them their food in a couple of plastic bags. As he walked out the hall he burped, scratched his buttocks and farted.

"See, I got us some good food, and that place delivers booze too."

"Ewwww! What was that trashy thing there Reno?"

"Relax Rufus, everything was protected by the bags."

"Yeah right…so what kind of 'booze' Reno?"

"Well, it's cheap booze compared to what you're used to, damn good though. I got us some." Reno opened the bags of hot food and handed the two bottles of flavoured vodka to Rufus.

Rufus was never a fan of fast food, but he decided to eat it anyway, because it meant spending time with the alluring and desirable Reno. After finishing his scoffing down of his greasy food, Reno poured Rufus a glass of the vodka '_with a hint of lime'_ in it. Then he poured one for himself. Rufus elegantly placed the remains of his food and wrapper on the coffee table.

"Hey, you have a bit of mustard on the corner of your mouth" said Rufus as he motioned with his hand.

"Oh ok," Reno tried to wipe it off.

"You missed, here." Rufus put his finger to Reno's lip and wiped it off neatly.

Reno involuntarily shivered at the touch of Rufus's hand. Rufus blushed. Reno eyed him lustfully, and licked the mustard off Rufus's finger.

"Reno, I…"

"Yeah, I didn't know how you'd react either."

"I didn't know you were gay,"

"Rufus, I'm actually bisexual,"

Reno threw all of his food remains messily onto the coffee table. Rufus leaned towards him and gently caressed his cheek. Reno leaned in to Rufus and kissed him greedily. Rufus fell back onto the couch with Reno straddling him. Rufus kissed back passionately and slid his tongue into Reno's mouth. They pulled back and gasped for air. Reno slid his hand under Rufus's top while kissing the side of his neck. Rufus moaned almost inaudibly, the scent and touch of Reno was intoxicating. He unconsciously thrust upward and felt their arousals stroke each other through their clothing. Reno moaned loudly.

"I want you so bad Rufus"

"I want you too!"

They speedily ripped off each other's clothing and started making out naked on the couch. As they started making love, they heard a noise at the door. They didn't really care and they just kept having sex.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Tseng

"You shouldn't really be that surprised by it," Rude muttered.

As the other Turks walked in Reno while shocked, tried to do some explaining, but he was ignored as Tseng, Elena and Rude just walked back outside.

"So you think they found that assassin guy?"

"Well Reno, why else would they be back, they probably sent him to our prison facility by copter with a SOLDIER operating it."

"Oh yeah…"

**END**


End file.
